


Capcom Vs. The Muppets

by Dr_Burns



Series: Tea Party 9000 [3]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Burns/pseuds/Dr_Burns
Summary: Meg convinces Connie to move in with her and the Griffins after learning an unfortunate change in the latter’s life; Meanwhile, Stewie takes Brian on a tour through the newest addition to his secret laboratory.





	Capcom Vs. The Muppets

\---TODO: WRITE SCRIPT AFTER COMPLETING OTHER ONE---


End file.
